


Podfic: Possesssions Is Nine-Tenths of the Law

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes out and has a one night stand with a guy. Sherlock deduces this and decides he doesn't like to share.<br/> Note: BBC version; set after "A Study in Pink" but "Before the Great Game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Possesssions Is Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16799) by Angyl and Rina. 



This is the only fic these ladies have done for the Sherlock (BBC) fandom and I absolutely love it!

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104115.zip)


End file.
